


Cultural Exchange

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Will meet up with another fandom in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splayed open jeans caught the attention of his hands, and for a moment he warmed his fingers in a haven of masculine heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to The First Annual 'Get Don Eppes Laid' challenge by raeyashi on LiveJournal many years ago.

FBI Agent Don Eppes grasped Lieutenant Raul Macario by the hand and pulled him away from the hacienda’s second floor window. He would have gladly joined Raul at the window so that he could enjoy the spectacular sunrise, fill his lungs with crisp cool air and do whatever else lovers do the morning after. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was butt-naked at the moment and didn’t think the neighbors would appreciate such a blatant display of his family jewels.

He wrapped his arms around Raul’s trim waist and rubbed his early morning erection against the denim-covered ass that perfectly fit the contours of his groin. Splayed open jeans caught the attention of his hands and for a moment he warmed his fingers in a haven of masculine heat.

"Senor Eppes, we cannot . . ."

He negated Raul’s protest with a move that, had the man’s jeans not been undone, would have endangered future generations of Macario’s.

"Now, what were you saying?"

Raul held his silence and the hand that had him firmly by the balls.

Don grinned.

He and the good lieutenant, along with their respective teams, had just brought down one of the largest slavery rings in North America. It had been a grueling four month investigation, and he couldn't even begin to count the number of air miles he’d racked up flying back and forth from LA to Mexico City. Luckily for him the last few days of his final trip had been spent as Raul’s guest.

The invitation had come as no surprise. He and Raul had been dancing around each other for the past two months, but the sheer magnitude of work had kept them too busy to act upon their desires.

"It’s still early. Come back to bed," he quietly instructed before applying his mouth to the hickey already gracing Raul’s lower neck.

The last felon had been booked less than 24 hours ago, and the two of them had celebrated late into the evening, swapping outrageous lies while guzzling down tequila and playing poker. Raul had proven to be an expert card player and could not only bluff with the best of them but somehow had plied Don with just the right amount of alcohol. It had loosened his tongue and his control and had led to a night of torn bedsheets and discarded condoms.

It had been a night he would not soon forget.

Raul carefully eased himself free and turned back towards the window. "I should finish dressing," he said but made no move to do so.

He took Raul’s hand and squeezed hard. "I hope your mother has a speedy recovery," he offered his silent companion. Raul’s elderly mother had taken sick during the early hours of the morning and had been rushed to the hospital. It had effectively ended their romp between the sheets.

He reluctantly released Raul’s hand but not before brushing his thumb over the purplish discoloration that circled the man’s right wrist. He didn't have to look down at his own to know he wore a matching bruise. Handcuffs were a bitch -- sometimes.

"I will convey your wishes, Senor Eppes," Raul replied with a tight smile. "It is unfortunate that my mother’s appendix has chosen this exact moment to act up. I was looking forward to cooking you breakfast, amongst other things."

Don knew exactly what Raul meant by ‘other things.’ They had confessed many secrets to each other during the night and discovered they shared quite a few kinks. Some of which they intended to investigate to the fullest during their week-end fuck fest.

He moved a step closer and slid his hand inside Raul’s unbuttoned shirt. He tangled his fingers in the dense forest covering his companion’s chest. Closing his eyes, he recalled how exquisitely abrasive that hair had been against his bare butt. Talk about a case of brush burn.

"I’m still full from the delicious fare you fed me last night," he replied. He palmed a nipple that still bore the evidence of the torture it had endured hours earlier. One corner of his mouth tilted upward when Raul groaned in response.

"Of course," he purred, "liquid nourishment can only hold a man for so long."

Shifting his hand upward, he shoved starched cotton out of the way and savored the bite marks scattered across Raul’s broad shoulders. His host had ‘resisted’ his attentions at first, thus the need for handcuffs.

"Should I . . ." The now shirtless Latin stopped mid-sentence.

Don couldn’t hide the smug grin that took shape when Raul widened his stance in order to accommodate the hand fondling his balls. "You were saying?"

"Ah, senor, should I . . . is there anything you need for me to purchase on my way home from the hospital?"

Don expertly removed the last remaining barrier of clothing. He briefly considered a gentle approach. Last night their loving had been rough and furious, and he found himself hard pressed to remember exactly how many times he’d brought Raul off. Hands, mouth, ass -- all had made nice with Raul’s monster rod quite a few times. The man had to be as sensitive as hell right now.

"More lube and condoms. We’re running low," he answered. "And depending on where you stop, maybe you could purchase . . .?" Leaning in, he whispered his request and chuckled when he saw the flush of embarrassment chase across Raul’s high cheekbones. "That’s if you’re still willing."

Don pulled back and looked Raul straight in the eyes. He saw the brief flash of hunger in the man’s chocolate-colored eyes and knew his partner was more than willing. Giving a brief nod of acknowledgement, he tightened his hold on the tower of flesh riding his fist.

"Madre de Dios!" Raul yelled out. The younger man dropped one hand, intertwined it with Don’s and thrust frantically back and forth.

Don watched with hooded eyes, his body responding to the obscene sight with an erection that demanded the same satisfaction its counterpart was receiving. Raul took one look at his face and recognized his need immediately.

Turning around, he braced his hands on the wall and shoved his ass back against him. "Hurry, mi amigo. My sister will soon be here to accompany me to the hospital. I must not keep her waiting."

Don wasted no time, not with words and not with preparation. He slapped on a ribbed condom and claimed Raul where he stood. One shove was all it took for him to be balls deep inside the ass of one of Mexico’s finest detectives.

Talk about cultural exchange, he mused. If he had his way, he’d be ‘exchanging’ bodily fluids with Raul on a routine basis. God, the man’s ass was so fucking tight, he’d cross the border on foot, if he had to.

The blast of a car horn obscured their yells of completion. Raul splattered the wall in front of him with his seed in the same instant Don surrendered his. Neither man gave thought to the woman waiting impatiently downstairs.

Holding the edges of the condom, Don pulled out with the utmost care. Raul was still clinging to the wall by the time he’d discarded the protective sheath, and that alone had him thinking it was time for a little tenderness.

He gathered Raul in his arms, kissing him over and over while carefully guiding him back to bed. He took a moment to thoroughly tour the man’s mouth before moving lower to tongue away the remnants of his orgasm. It took Raul’s sister screaming for him to come downstairs before he allowed his lover’s flaccid tool to slip free.

"Your sister has a powerful set of lungs on her," he noted with a wry grin. He followed Raul into the bathroom and watched as the man took care of business. His grin widened when Raul, upon returning to the bedroom, ignored the briefs he had laid out on the bed earlier. Seemed his handsome lieutenant was just a tad bit too sensitive for underwear.

"My sister takes after our mother," Raul muttered. His frown of exasperation transformed into a smile of amusement. "Unless you wish to risk further damage to your ears, you best remove your hand from its current position, Senor Eppes."

Rolling his eyes, Don did as he was told but not before probing the loose ring of muscle that would hopefully be embracing his dick before nightfall. "I don’t care how you do it, but I want you lubed and ready to go the second you get back home. Hear me, Raul? Lubed and ready."

The uncontrolled shudder that swept through Raul’s body was all the answer Don needed. He gave the man’s butt a swift smack before moving over to the bed. Stretching out on the mattress, he watched Raul finish dressing. It was a total turn-on, and he couldn't help but chuckle when his Latin lover turned and caught him furiously working his manhood.

"What?" he asked his stunned host. "You’re fucking gorgeous and I’m horny. Arrest me."

Raul did just that.

Like Don said, handcuffs were a bitch . . . sometimes.

 

To be continued . . . .


	2. Taste of Sunshine

Don kicked at the sand embedding itself between his toes. It was nearly three o’clock in the afternoon and Raul had yet to return from the hospital. A walk along the private stretch of beach his host owned had been a last ditch effort to ease his boredom. Sad to say, it had proven to be a complete failure.

Shading his eyes from the bright afternoon sun, the FBI agent chuckled at the sight of the handcuff dangling from his left wrist. His current lover was the culprit, and he couldn't wait to even the score.

Earlier that morning Raul’s mother had been taken to the hospital with a hot appendix, and the unexpected turn of events had temporarily put their weekend fuck-fest on hold. He had done his best to hide his disappointment but was pretty sure his bedmate had seen right through his forced cheerfulness. He couldn't help it. His job with the government pretty much kept him busy 24/7 and any time spent enjoying the pleasures of the flesh was a rarity, especially if said flesh belonged to a member of the same sex.

Raul had promised to return as soon as possible. And yet, even though he knew his Latin counterpart was as aggravated as he was at the interruption, Don had remained frustrated.

It was no wonder, actually. Raul had the body of a modern day Aztec warrior and the sight of it drove him absolutely crazy with lust. So much so that the mere act of Raul getting dressed to go to the hospital had given him an erection. In no time at all he was jerking on his tool like a randy teenager.

His five-finger performance had apparently been too much for Raul to handle, and he’d retaliated by playfully handcuffing one of Don’s hands to the bed before voraciously sucking him off. It hadn't been the first time one of them had restrained the other during sex, and it certainly wouldn't be the last if he had his way. He thoroughly enjoyed being restrained, a fact that Raul’s sister could now attest to.

Somehow, during the act of retaliation, he had forgotten the woman waiting downstairs. If he had kept his wits about him, he certainly wouldn't have been so vocal in his appreciation. Unfortunately, his brain went offline the second Raul swallowed him to the root, and his hollering brought Raul’s sister racing upstairs to see who was murdering her baby brother. The scene she stumbled upon had embarrassed the hell out of everyone involved, and it wasn't until he heard the slam of the front door that he realized he was still handcuffed to the bed.

He had really yelled his head off then but to no avail.

Don plopped down on the sand and rubbed his left wrist. It had taken him all of thirty minutes to free himself and another thirty minutes to discover Raul had taken the keys to the handcuffs with him to the hospital. He had tried his own set of keys but to his utter dismay, discovered they didn't work.

"It’s bad enough I’m stuck wearing this damn thing." He held out his left hand and showed anyone watching the newest look in men’s jewelry. "What’s Raul going to say when he sees the damage I inflicted upon his headboard?"

It wasn't that he had a problem paying for the repairs but hell, it was Raul who had, albeit unintentionally, left him handcuffed to the bed. Let him put up the money.

He shook his head in wry amusement. "Maybe Raul will accept something in trade," he mused aloud. "My ass for example?"

Closing his eyes against the light reflecting off the water, he stretched out on the sand. He briefly considered going back inside for something a bit more warmer than the low-riding pair of sweatpants he wore but decided against it. The sun was still high in the sky and would keep him warm until he was ready to return to the hacienda.

It didn't take long before his wandering mind was reliving the memory of last night’s loving. It had been fucking glorious, and he couldn't wait for a repeat performance.

"You and me both," he commiserated with the rod tenting his sweats. Easing his hand inside his pants, he shifted his erection into a more comfortable position. "What I wouldn't give for a tight piece of ass right this moment. Hell, while I’m wishing, why not ask for a thick, juicy cock and a pair of nuts to match. Come on, Raul. Get your butt back here."

"You keep doing what you’re doing, and you won’t have to wait for Raul. I’ll take you up on your offer."

Don snapped straight up. Without warning the owner of the husky voice dropped down and straddled his lower legs, effectively trapping him in place. The dude looked as if he’d walked straight out of the pages of one of his favorite porn magazine. He was tall, blond, with a lean, muscular body that had made love with the sun on more than one occasion. To make the picture complete, the man wore a ragged pair of cutoffs and nothing else.

A wet dream come true as far as his dick was concerned.

"Name’s O’Conner," the stranger said. He nodded at the dwelling situated to the right of Raul’s hacienda. "I saw you from the upstairs balcony of my friend’s house. Actually I've been watching you most of the night and this morning. Thought you might like some company."

Don looked in the direction the stranger had indicated. The balcony in question was directly in line with Raul’s bedroom and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what the blond had seen. "You've been watching us?"

"Couldn't help it. Two hot-looking guys fucking their brains out. Who wouldn't watch?"

"You do realize . . ." Don stared in stunned amazement at the hand loosening the tie of his sweats. "What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" he asked hoarsely.

Sky blue eyes smiled at him. "Easing your frustration?" O’Conner suggested.

He snagged the man’s wrist. "You better rethink this, Blondie. I could have your ass up on charges in seconds flat."

O’Conner rolled his eyes. "How ‘bout you just have my ass? We’ll see about charging it later."

Jerking his hand free, O’Conner grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back down on the sand. Surprisingly the blond wasn't as lightweight as he appeared and had no trouble keeping him flat on his back. Not that he really put up a struggle. He liked what he saw and wanted more of it.

Grasping a handful of curls, Don yanked O’Conner close and proceeded to acquaint himself with the man’s sassy mouth. The taste was addictive, pure sunshine, and it wasn't until his lungs were screaming for oxygen that he remembered the task of breathing.

"That’s one hell of a mouth you've got on you, O’Conner." Don shoved a hand between their bodies and measured the dick cozying up to his own. "Not to mention, you've got one giant-size boner."

"So I've been told." O’Conner dived back in for another kiss and by the time he was finished, his cutoffs were history and Don’s sweats were down around his knees.

Where the condom came from, Don couldn't say, nor did he care. All he knew was heat, and the heat was tight and squeezing his dick like a wrestler’s fist.

"Come on, bro. Move."

Don growled. Nobody told him how to fuck.

He expertly flipped the two of them over. Hoisting O’Conner’s legs over his shoulders, he shoved his dick in as far as it would go. It was the perfect homecoming, made even better by the frantic fingers twisting and tugging on his tits.

"Shit!" Forcing his eyes open, he watched his new fuck buddy jerk himself off in tandem to the dick jack-hammering his ass. It was enough to push him over the edge.

Howling a name known only to the demons of his dreams, he emptied his balls until there was nothing left to give. He was ready to collapse with exhaustion when a spray of hot spunk hit him in the face. It re-lit the flame of his lust, and soon it was O’Conner yelling another man’s name as he plowed his way inside Don’s ass.

What seemed like hours or maybe just minutes later, Don struggled out from beneath O’Conner’s limp body. The man appeared to be utterly annihilated. It was a look he wore well.

Pulling on his sweats, ge was reaching for O’Conner’s discarded shorts when a beefy hand beat him to the punch.

"I’ll take care of him."

For a second Don thought he had heard the man say, ‘I’ll take care of you,’ and he wondered how much damage that monster fist could inflict upon his exhausted body. When the jaw-breaking blow never made contact, he figured he still had time to take out some additional life insurance.

Wincing slightly he sat back on his haunches and watched as the gravelly-voiced stranger easily scooped O’Conner up in his arms. In contrast to his brawny frame, the man was the absolute definition of gentleness.

"I take it you’re his friend?" Don asked just to be sure. O’Conner had been a great fuck, and he didn't want any harm to come to him because of their brief tryst in the sand.

"Who wants to know?" The question was a warning, pure and simple.

Don threw up his hands. "Hey, back off, Mr. Universe. I’m just making sure he’s not in any trouble."

A smile that clearly stated, ‘Been there, done that’ was thrown his way. "Oh, he’s in trouble," the bald man calmly stated, "but it’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before."

Blond curls were tenderly tucked back into place, which led Don to take a stab in the dark. "You wouldn't be Dominic, would you?"

"You sure are one curious S.O.B."

"Yeah? Sue me." Don felt a slight twinge of jealousy when he saw the way Dominic was brushing the sand from O’Conner’s back. It was more like a caress than anything else.

"You know, Tiny Tim, maybe if you paid a little more attention to your friend, I wouldn't be wearing his teeth marks on my ass." Ignoring the fist that was visibly clenching and unclenching, Don looked back toward the hacienda and grinned broadly when he caught sight of Raul charging down the steps that led to the beach.

"What the hell does that mean?" the stranger demanded with a voice that could sand wood. "I brought his sorry ass down here, didn't I? Gave him a place to stay, a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in. What more could the bastard want?"

Getting to his feet, Don bravely tangled his fingers in O’Conner’s soft hair. The man was now snoring, and he thought it was downright adorable, on him at least.

He shifted his attention to O’Conner’s savior. Dominic looked like an epiphany had slapped him upside his bald head and wouldn't take no for an answer. Don somehow felt a tire iron would have made more of an impact.

"Next time he takes his ass out for a fast ride," he suggested, "you might want to stop him at the door. It’s you he wants, believe it or not."

Don didn't wait to hear Dominic’s reply. He was too busy replacing the taste of sunshine with the taste of hot chocolate.

Raul was all over him, and it took Don a few seconds to verify if his earlier demand had been obeyed. Slick fingers and Raul’s breathless moan was answer enough.

"Let’s say we take this indoors," he whispered impatiently.

Raul didn't argue. How could he? He was wearing the newest look in men’s jewelry.

Again, handcuffs. Aren't they a bitch . . . sometimes?

 

~finis~

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching 'Furious 7,' the last of the Fast and Furious movies. The memorial tribute to Paul Walker was quite emotional and I've been reading over the fic I wrote featuring his character, Brian O'Conner. This piece never made it to the archive and I thought now would be a good time to add it. 
> 
> Miss you, Sunshine!


End file.
